Worried Mothers
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: This is the sequel for my story ‘Worried Sisters’. Something Molly heard has been eating at her and she’s now going to confront the object of her worry.


Worried Mothers

Summary: This is the sequel for my story 'Worried Sisters'. Something Molly heard has been eating at her and she's now going to confront the object of her worry.

The summer holidays at the Burrow had hit full force with the heat basically begging everyone to stay out of the house. However, with the wedding preparations Molly Weasley was sure that her mind would be taken off the heat and other things and she was be completely busy.

When the children had first got home from school she'd had a talk with her daughter Ginny about Ginny's relationship with Harry and the fifteen year old had pointed out that Molly's relationship with her son Ron was strained. Molly had apparently been treating Ron horribly for years without realizing it but now that she looked back she recognized her horrible mothering towards her baby boy.

She knew she hadn't always treated him that way. When he was younger he had her wrapped around her finger and would often get himself and his brothers out of trouble rather easily. He would help her bake and at night when he had nightmares he'd come straight to her for comfort. They used to sit in her rocking chair late at night when he couldn't sleep and he would tell her bedtime stories consequently putting himself to sleep as she rocked him gently and held him close, gently running her fingers through his red hair.

Ron had always been the child who looked more like her. He had Arthur's blue eyes and shyness but in the end he was still basically a boy version of his mother. He had her face shape and all of her facial features except his nose which he'd received from her brothers along with Fred and George. He had her fiery temper and her usually loving disposition. From birth Ron had been her beautiful baby boy. Her little Ronnie. And the other children would even ridicule him for being often babied by her.

Somehow along the way however she'd let herself go and had lost her son in the process.

Molly stared out the window in the kitchen of her home, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. Bill and Fleur had went to France to visit her family, Charlie was in Romania, Fred and George were at work, and Ginny had been invited to spend a few weeks at the Granger's house with Hermione before Hermione was brought to the Burrow. Ron was outside trying to de-gnome the garden and Molly watched him lovingly. She sighed and stuck her head out the door. "Come inside and eat your lunch, dear." She called to him.

Ron pitched the gnome he'd recently caught before coming inside and washing his hands. He sat down across from her at the table and began to eat the food she'd prepared for him. He felt Molly watching him but ignored her afraid of her getting angry at him for not getting his work done. Ron finished eating and thanked her before heading outside again to finish his work. Molly sighed and washed the dishes the muggle way wanting a good reason to watch him through the window. As Ron got rid of the last gnome in his mother's garden he headed back inside to see what else she needed him to do. Molly had him take the newly clean clothes up to his room and was not surprised when he did not come back down afterwards.

Molly sighed and began heading upstairs with some of Ginny's laundry. She sat the basket down on Ginny's bed and magically placed the clothes in the areas they belonged and left the basket there while she hesitantly headed on up the stairs to Ron's room. She came to the door and hesitated before knocking and hearing a faint "Come in." she opened the door and entered.

Once inside, she saw that Ron was laying on his bed flipping through one of Charlie's old comic books. He sat up when she came in and she slowly went to sit next to him. Molly just gazed at her son for a few moments. He sat looking slightly uncomfortable yet didn't look as though he completely minded her presence. His blue eyes stopped on her face questioningly for a moment before they quickly skittered back to the floor as if afraid she'd snap at him for looking at her. Molly sighed. "Ron, Ginny brought something to my attention the other day that I need to talk to you about. Do you ever wonder what I think about you? Or how I feel about you?"

Ron sat frozen for a moment before uncomfortably shifting away from her and clearing his throat. Molly instinctively reached up and pushed his hair, which was too long for her liking anyway, out of his eyes as he stared at anything but her. After a while when he didn't answer she sighed and retracted her hand. "I love you. Ginny asked if I ever regretted having the two of you and I just wanted to talk to you about it just as I did her because I know that if she feels as though there is a possibility of it you have to feel the same way. I love you just as much as I love your older brothers. Granted you and Ginny weren't planned but you weren't absolutely unwanted either.

I know sometimes I make it seem as though I love them more than you but it's completely wrong. I love all of you the same and I know I tend to get onto you more than the others and I'm going to start working on it. I know it may seem as though I love Harry more than you I just feel like he has lost so much and that since he lost his mother at such a young age it's my instinct to mother him the way I always did for all of you."

Ron glanced up at her through his hair and seemed to swallow hard. "Mum, I know you love me and Gin. I just know that your life would have been easier and better if we hadn't been born and there has to be some kind of resentment there." He answered honestly and stared at his feet as if afraid of how she would react.

"I wouldn't have the life I have now without you and Ginny. I wouldn't take either of you back for anything and I honestly feel as though I would always feel incomplete without having the two of you. I know as the youngest you two have always felt as though you got the short end of the stick when it came to time with me and I'm sorry for that but the only thing I would ever change about anything I've done with any of my kids would be spending more time with all of you individually. However, I am very proud of the man you're becoming, Ron." Molly reached up to caress his cheek gently with her hand. "You're sweet and generous and loyal. I know you have a slightly bad temper but I know in the end you always mean the best for whatever your mad at, and more importantly your becoming hard-working and devoted and I have no doubt that you will be able to leave this house and make it as whatever you wish to be and be a good husband and a great father."

Ron's entire face was red from the extent of the blush that had crept up throughout her speech. He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Mum, really I don't think all this is necessary. I mean, I do my best most of the time but I know I could always improve."

Molly hugged him. "You've always been my sweet baby boy, Ron. I want you to stay that way. I didn't raise you to change yourself just because you feel as though someone else wants you to. You should just always be yourself and your father and I will always love you for it."

Ron smiled slightly and hugged her back, not remembering the last time he'd been alone anywhere with his mother when she hadn't been yelling at him to clean something or to work on something. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you mum. I try not to honestly but sometimes it seems like I have Neville's luck."

Molly wasn't sure what he meant by that but sighed as she pulled back to look at her son. "Don't worry about it, dear. Your completely worth it."

Ron grinned and Molly couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
